Silver Surfer
Norrin Radd, also known as the Silver Surfer, is a former denizen of the planet of Zenn-La imbued with the Power Cosmic. When his home was threatened by Galactus, Norrin made a bargain with the cosmic entity: in exchange for the survival of Zenn-La and its inhabitants (namely his lover, Shalla-Bal), Radd would pledge his life to finding planets for Galactus to consume; however, his time on Earth led him to rebel against his former master and earn his freedom, though at the cost of him being temporarily banished to Earth. A noble yet tormented soul, the Silver Surfer fights values peace and freedom above all. Personality TBD Powers and Abilities Powers Power Cosmic: In order to best find planets for him to feed upon, Galactus bestowed upon Norrin a small fraction of the Power Cosmic. The various abilities which stem from Galactus make Radd a being of immense power, one of the strongest in the universe and certainly the most powerful Herald of Galactus; he is classified as a high-herald tier. * Superhuman Strength-Norrin is one of the most physically imposing beings in the universe. He's effortlessly stopped the Rhino mid-charge, overpowered the Thing, knocked out the Abomination, and has destroyed one of Doctor Doom's machines with ease. This strength similarly applies to his lifting, as he's uprooted and carried trees overhead and blocked an overhead hammer strike from Thor. He has consistently shown to be an equal in strength to beings like Thor and Hulk. * Superhuman Durability-Radd's skin has a thin but durable silver layer above it, created by Galactus to survive both "the frigid cold of the deepest space and the blazing heat of the brightest star". He's survived blows from beings like Iron Man, Thing, and Rhino with little damage, survived Mjolnir being thrown at him by an enraged Thor, is immune to virtually all piercing weapons, and has said before to be bothered by all cosmic storms and winds. Most impressively, however, is Surfer's resistance to energy and temperature extremes: he's been able to surf the rims of both suns and supernovas unimpeded, Doctor Doom when in possession of his powers was immune to the Human Torch's heat, and can resist the pressures of the ocean. As for energy, he's survived blasts from Thanos and Galactus (though both caused considerable damage), lightning from Thor, and a whisper from Black Bolt. * Superhuman Speed-With the use of his board, Surfer can move at incredible speeds. He's shown to be capable of bobbing and weaving through a barrage of energy blasts, blitzed through several spaceships in seconds, and has, through the use of existing wormholes, flown out of a galaxy in mere hours. ** Superhuman Reflexes-Similarly, Norrin's reflexes were enhanced with the Power Cosmic, as he's dodged point-blank missiles, hit a teleporter right as they materialized, and has consistently been able to react to oncoming stimuli in space like asteroid fields with ease. * Superhuman Stamina-Surfer's body produces little to no fatigue toxins or sweat, allowing him to fight and be active for incredible amounts of time before showing signs of fatigue. * Self-Sustenance-Surfer, according to Galactus, has no need to breath, sleep, drink, or eat, and hasn't done so since his time on Zenn-La; instead, he survives by absorbing ambient cosmic energy into himself. * Healing Factor-Should he be injured, the Surfer can heal himself using the Power Cosmic, having recovered from Galactus rendering his form inert; this power can be applied to others as well, even those on the brink of death. He's not, however, able to recover from losing limbs or organs. * Cosmic Awareness-Radd has the ability to perceive events around him with great detail and clarity. He sensed an attacker before they left their home, could detect both Black Panther faking unconsciousness and a man with his finger on a trigger from meters away, and can detect people and their powers. These senses also apply to energy, as he's detected energy emanations from a planet, detected psychic energy, and the nature of another source of power. * Energy Manipulation-Thanks to Galactus, the Surfer can control the energy of the Power Cosmic in a variety of ways. ** Energy Projection-'''Radd is capable of projecting powerful blasts of purple energy from his hands: with these blasts, he's been able to boil an ocean, destroy Doctor Doom's castle, blast a building's worth of rubble off him, and stalemate Thor's lightning. ** '''Energy Absorption-The Silver Surfer has the power to absorb different types of energy from its points of origin. Often his go-to move in a fight, he's drained the Hulk of his gamma radiation, sucked psycho-kinetic energy from a foe, and said he could absorb a near-infinite amount of Firelord's energy, though this was hyperbole. He can also suck in energy from non-living sources, like sunlight. ** Forcefield Creation-Norrin has created extremely durable forcefields with his powers: they've briefly stopped an attacking Hulk, shielded an island from various warheads exploding, and has defended against both mental and physical attacks. * Matter Manipulation-The Silver Surfer can change alter the state of matter of a person or item; he's been shown creating items from nothing, like when he recreated Beta Ray Bill's hammer from thin air without it losing any of its innate properties. ** Transmutation-'''Surfer can easily convert items from one state to another, having turned a sandwich to gold, rocks into gas, and a gun into atoms; he can also turn items into their surroundings, like when he turned a poison into air. This was a power he had before meeting Galactus, as he once converted a Kree and Skrull handgun into pure energy. ** '''Phasing-Radd can phase through solid matter, doing so by altering his own molecules. * Telekinesis-He's able to pick up objects with his mind, like boxes, mechs, and people ; he's also hurled massive pieces of debris at foes. *'Telepathy'-Norrin is capable of influencing the minds of others due to the Power Cosmic. Though he's certainly a formidable telepath, he's notably inferior to the likes of people like Emma Frost and Charles Xavier. **'Telepathic Illusions'-He can cast powerful illusions in the minds of others, like the time he made one to trick an unfocused Galactus. **'Memory Manipulation'-Radd once made a guard forget he ever saw him. **'Thought Projection'-He can project his thoughts to others, even across space. Abilities *'Genius Intelligence'-Norrin Radd is an exceptionally intelligent man, having been brought up to be one of Zenn-La's finest scholars. He's particularly skilled in the fields of astronomy and philosophy, having been groomed to become the next Master of Zenn-La. **'Universal Knowledge'-Radd is also well versed in the history, cultures, and societies of various alien races, due in no small part to his time with Galactus. Weaknesses * Pacifism-Zenn-La had a rather weak military in its heyday, due to their devotion to ideals of peace and harmony; Radd followed these values especially close, due to his innate nature as well as desire to become master of Zenn-La. As a result, he virtually never uses his powers and their versatility to their full extent, instead trying to talk down his opponents and later resorting to basic energy blasts. This is the Surfer's single greatest weakness, as it often times results in him losing to opponents he'd otherwise have moderate to no difficulty against, like Black Panther. So bad is this that he once let a man with a sledgehammer take him out and bind him with rope (however, it should be noted that in this case, he rolled with the hammer blow and willingly let himself be binded). ** Poor Combatant-In addition, Norrin has no actual fighting experience, depending solely on the Power Cosmic. * Energy Source-The Power Cosmic within his body is only self-sustaining so long as Norrin draws in energy to fuel it; if he fails to do so, he will be unable to use his powers to their full extent. * Board Dependency-He cannot fly without his board. * Blocked Memories (formerly)-Upon gaining his powers, Galactus wiped Norrin's mind in order to make him as effective a herald as possible; these memories would flare up whenever Surfr saw something that reminded him of Zenn-La. The gate sealing them was broken by Thanos and later opened entirely by Galactus. * Confinement (formerly)-After betraying Galactus, the Devour of Worlds created a cosmic barrier designed specifically to prevent Radd from leaving Earth; this was done by creating a barrier that'd specifically repel the Power Cosmic. However, he'd eventually remove this barrier. Equipment Transportation * Cosmic Surfboard-Made of the same "Galactic Glaze" covering his skin, Norrin rides a 28 inch surfboard. Like his skin, the board is nearly indestructible, with little outside the Power Cosmic being able to damage or affect it. Game Appearances * Untitled Marvel racing game * Untitled Silver Surfer game * Untitled Marvel fighting game Trivia * Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:High-tiers Category:Flight Category:Transmutation